


Peace Offering

by misha_anon



Series: Cheesy Tropes Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Desert Island, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is stranded on a desert island with Dean and it's all Dean's fault.  Except maybe it isn't.  Also, Bigfoot's cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Offering

Their first day on the small island, Dean claims the north half and Castiel claims the south.  It's better that way, Cas tells himself, since their getting here was all Dean's fault anyway.  If only he hadn't grabbed the boat's wheel and made them hit the rocks just off shore.  It was supposed to be a nice, romantic outing and now here they are.  Shipwrecked.  At least they got the boat to the shore and sent out a distress call on the radio, he just wishes he knew whether anyone heard it or not.

Castiel is surprised at how hard it is to catch fish and how cold the nights are in this supposed tropical paradise.  Within a week, he's sick of coconuts, still afraid to eat the berries he finds, and absolutely certain it's Bigfoot's cousin he hears rustling the shrubbery just past where the firelight reaches.

After their initial argument and the halving of the island, Castiel doesn't even see Dean again until they've been here for nearly two weeks.  When they finally meet again, it's at the small freshwater pond that sits in the island's center.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says. His voice is still more than a little frosty, much to his own surprise.

"Hey," Dean answers hoarsely without lifting his eyes from the fish he's cleaning, one of several in a small pile on a bed of palm leaves to keep them out of the dirt.  

When he still doesn't look up after a long pause, Castiel goes ahead and strips out of his clothes to dive into the pond.  The water somehow remains crisp, even during the midday heat, and Cas quickly figured out that a late afternoon swim to wash away the worst of the day's sweat makes him feel a little more human.  He watches as Dean's hands move surely over the sides of the fish, peeling away scales and skin with short, flat piece of wood; his belly rumbles with a not at all gentle reminder that he hasn't had meat for days.

Dean has moved on to carefully filleting the fish by the time Castiel crawls out of the cool water and takes up his usual spot in the grass to let the sun dry his bare body.  In Cas' estimation, the only good to come of their impromptu vacation is an amazing tan.  With a sigh of pleasure, he stretches out and closes his eyes, his body soaking in the warmth of the sun's rays.

He tries not to think about Dean or about how cold the nights are with only a small fire to keep him warm or how he'd like to share a meal with Dean and put this all behind them.  It's not that he's prideful, he tells himself; it's just that this is Dean's fault.  Definitely.  Probably.  He's almost sure of it.  He's struggling to remember why he was so angry since he was the one who wasn't paying attention and then panicked when he saw a rock in the boat's path, but he can't.

A shadow blocks the sun from Castiel's face and he knows instinctively that it's not a cloud.  It's too close and it doesn't even cover his whole body.

"Listen, Cas," Dean's words are soft and also close and when Castiel opens his eyes, Dean is crouched beside his head.  "I'm sorry I made us crash.  You scared me and I just reacted."

"I'm sorry, too," Castiel says and the words feel as though a weight lifted from his chest.  "For not paying attention. And for yelling at you."

Dean smiles and reaches down to push a stray lock of damp hair from the center of Castiel's forehead.  A moment later, he's on his feet again and offering his hand to pull Cas up and into a long, sweet kiss.

***

It's twilight when they finally settle on a shared campsite; neither man wanting to remain in the one he made alone.  Castiel gathers coconuts and a couple of what he recognizes as mango while Dean gathers wood to build a fire.  They sit together beside the fire, coating pieces the fish Dean caught with a paste Castiel concocts of coconut and mango before impaling them on sharp sticks and shoving them into the flames to cook.

"Do you think anyone will find us?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah," Dean says, pressing their shoulders together.  "I'm sure someone heard our SOS."

Castiel slides his gaze from the flames to Dean's face.  He doesn't comment on the distinct lack of certainty he finds there.  He just nods and leans his head against Dean's shoulder to wait for the fish to finish cooking.  They eat in comfortable silence and Castiel would swear it's the best fish he's ever tasted.  

The fire is dying to embers when he realizes that there's no rustle from the surrounding shrubs.  There's nothing but the gentle breeze through the treetops and Dean's breath beside him.  Castiel smiles and turns to press a kiss to Dean's shoulder.

"This is the first night I haven't heard something rustling in the bushes," Cas says offhandedly.  He laughs when he adds,  "I was starting to think we weren't alone here."

"What did you hear?"  Dean's voice is tinted with amusement as he presses a kiss to the top of Castiel's head.

"Just noise," Castiel says with a shrug.  "Like someone was watching me."

"I was," Dean replies softly a moment later.  "I've watched you sleep every night to make sure nothing happened to you."


End file.
